Hello
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Everyone reacts differently to deaths. Some might take it well, others not so much...


**Hm, this is a rather depressive one-shot, lol, not really. WELL! This takes place after Lauren, just everyones thoughts. Maybe listen to the song Hello by Evanescence? It will help you understand the story line just a tad better.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, does it look like I own Criminal Minds? Nope. **

_~ooo~_

It was quiet in the BAU, of course it was. Its was just a few days after the day of Emily's death. It wasn't something they all wanted to talk about, Penelope just stared at Emily's photo, JJ was constantly with Henry and Will, never leaving their sides. Aaron was drowning his sorrows, he knew she was alive. Of course he did, and so did JJ, but, he still felt as if she was actually dead. Burried six feet under. Morgan is always in the gym, and tracking Doyle down. Reid, well, he can't sleep, his headaches are bad, but, those restless nights just makes him want to go back in time, and get there earlier, to save Emily. Dave, well, he was Dave. Always drinking, just like Aaron.

Reid took the news the hardest.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

He couldn't wrap his head around the concept. When JJ came out, giving them the awful forsaken news, he felt as if everything was going in slow motion. How? Did the doctors not try enough? He want to go into that damn place where they were holding Emily, and convince himself that she's not dead. Reality is cruel, in his mind, he thought she was going to be okay, _alive_ and well. No, that didn't happen. All he could think of doing is running out, and just pulling at his hair, and screaming to the heavens.

Morgan lost a best friend. His best friend. He tried everything. Everything. Yet, she was still gone. Months passed, all his smiles were pretty much fake. Fake as Emily's death nobody knew about. Fake as his hope was that this was all just a cruel joke, that the casket they burried was empty, that the real Emily was ready to pop out and laugh, saying it was all joke. Oh how he wished everything was a joke. Then, it got more real when he had to go and speak with Hotch about their loss.

"_Don't try to fix me_, Hotch! _I'm not broken_, we come to you, who do you go to?" Morgan finally snapped, that was the last time he ever went to Aaron to speak about his feelings.

Oh Penelope, she saw everything with just beauty. One day, she always thought to herself, one day, I'll wake up from this ugly nightmare. The nightmare seemed to drag on. Penelope didn't feel like her self, nobody saw the spunky techy. Yes, she was bubbly at times, those were the days where she tried to pretend Emily was still there, and to make that happen, she wouldn't go out of her lair and into the bullpen. Leaving poor Spencer alone.

He considered retiring. Dave didn't want to face reality. No. She was like a daughter to him. Now he knew the pain of a parents loss, having to burry their child. No parent should have to burry their son or daughter. He considered going to Italy for a long time, just to get his thoughts off of everything.

_Few months later..._

Words couldn't describe how they felt. They felt betrayed, _used._ As if they were the living lies so she can hide. Other than them feeling a tad of resenment on Emily, they were glad she was back. Back to stay. She was theirs. Nobody elses.

Emily couldn't have felt worse. She felt her heart sink down to her stomach. Maybe now she could sleep better at night, knowing Doyle won't come back, he can't hurt her any longer. Then, she felt guilty for using her team. In a way they helped her, even though if they see it or not. Emily didn't feel welcomed. It didn't feel like _home_ to her anymore. Not no more... she needed to end this. Quick. Nobody would know she would be gone again.

Picking up her phone, she dialed a number that was oh so familiar to her.

_"Hello?"_ the familiar voice that filled her ears made her smile just a bit.

_"Hey, its me...I need a favor..."_

Just like that, she disappeared from their lives once more. Emily Prentiss was now living guilt free. She was now section cheif of Interpol, a mother. _A mother_. A mother to a beautiful girl, Jennifer Penelope Prentiss. Her Jenny or Penny.

_~ooo~_

_**Don't shoot me! I kind of wanted to do something different!**_

_**Most stories I read, Emily always keeps contact with her **_

_**former team. **_

_**Here, Emily started a new life. She was a new Emily Prentiss. **_

_**Now, to answer your questions. Whos the baby daddy?**_

_**Aaron Hotchner...lol jk. As much as I ship Hotly, the dad is our fellow Brit Clyde Easter. Yes, I know what you guys are wondering, it kind of just of came to me.**_

_**So, if you guys would be so kind to leave a review, constructive critism is welcomed! It'll only take a minute, no account needed! **_


End file.
